Surprise, Surprise
by Idontgiveaflyingfuck
Summary: One night, Draco and Hermione get locked in a closet. Some things happen and the rest is history…Right? Dramione Post DH
1. Clumsy

Title: Surprise, Surprise

Chapter: 1

Author: Idontgiveaflyingfuck

Rated: M

Story Summary: One night, Draco and Hermione get locked in a closet. Some things happen and the rest is history…Right? Dramione Post DH

Chapter Summary: The end of the term is near and the students will be going home for the Christmas break. When a clumsy bookworm trips into a harsh ferret, they get locked away, with no one to notice their absence.

**-READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter One: Clumsy

"Hermione! Come on, we're going to miss the train!" A red head popped into the room.

"Hold on Ginny. I'm just check that I have everything." Hermione glanced around the room. She gave a satisfactory nod that she had everything that she would need for Christmas with the Weasleys. "Okay, I'm ready." She said looking to the door.

The red head was no longer there. "Ginny?" Hermione sighed and shook her head. "She took off without me. Typical." Hermione glanced over ather cat who was lounging on the bed. "Well Crooks, I will see you later. Stay out of trouble now." She said lovingly.

Crookshanks stretched before padding over to Hermione and pushing his head into her palm. Hermione didn't know how she managed to find her cat after the war. She did and that was all that mattered. She scratched his head quick before rushing out the door in an effort to catch up with Ginny.

Hermione walked down the empty corridor, and as she did, she took notice to the falling snow. "Oh, it looks so prett-ough." A large body crashed into her and they both went tumbling into a closet.

Hermione coughed at the dust they kicked up and looked around. She and the person she had bumped into had fallen into a deep storage closet, with stairs that led up to the corridor.

"I'm sorry… Oh, it's you." He said. Draco looked up from the floor and into Hemrione's eyes.

"Malfoy. Why do I have the feeling this was planned?"

"Oh, my dear mudblood. You would know if this was planned or not." He sneered. He looked at their current position. He smirked. "Although, this may have been planned."

Hermione sent him a curious look and he simply nodded down. Hermione looked down to find her skirt hiked up her thigh, her arse sticking in the air as she was draped over Draco's lap. Her cheeks began to flush. Draco laughed.

Hermione shook her head and looked up the stairs that were right in front of her face. The door was creaking shut.

She jutted off of Draco so fast that more dust was kicked up and into his face. He began to cough violently as Hermione ran up the stairs. By the time she had gotten to the top, the door was shut and locked. She snickered and went to pull her wand out of her robs.

Only, it wasn't there.

Hermione groaned and went through her day in an etempt to locate her wand. She thought back to when she was packing, and her wand was in her overnight bag.

"Fuck." She growled.

"Problems Granger? Do you need a higher caliber wizard to perform a simple unlocking charm?" Draco asked from behind her.

_How did he move so quietly up those damn stairs? _She wondered. "No Malfoy. I seem to have forgotten my wand. So if you don't mind, could you unlock the door so we can get out of here? Does that tiny brain of yours even know what the simple ulocking charm is?"

Draco scoffed. "Of course I know what it is Granger. But with that attitude, I don't think I can remember it at the moment."

"Malfoy! We need to go! Or else we'll miss the train."

"Oh Granger, you have no _idea_ of how much I want to miss that train."

Hermione huffed and hoped she would never have to say anything like this again. "If you don't unlock the door, you stuck with me and my bushy hair for more than necissary."

Draco sighed. "Well, alright. Since I really don't feel like catching your ugly." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. _"Alohomora." _He said clearly. Hermione pushed on the door, nothing happened. _"Alohomora." _ Draco said getting impatient.

"Try _bombarda."_ Hermione suggested.

They backed up a few steps before Draco shouted it. Nothing happened once again. "_Bombarda maxima!_" he shouted. Still, nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Hermione asked. "It must be charmed. Keep people out of here." She looked at Draco who was ramming his shoulder into the door. Every time the wood splintered, even if a tiny bit, it repaired itself instantly. "Malfoy." He kept ramming into the door. "Malfoy." She said sternly.

He rammed once again and cried out in agony. He lost his footing on the stairs and went tumbling down the stairs. A groan could be heard from the bottom of the stairs.

"Draco!" she cried. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could without triping or breaking one.

She reached the bottom of the stairs to find Draco gripping his shoulder and bleeding from a cut on his cheek. "Draco. Are you okay?" She asked as she kneeled by his head.

"I just fell down a flight of stairs Granger, of course I'm not okay!" he hissed. He tried to prop himself up on his elbow and only managed to get up on his left. He tried leaning on his right one and hissed.

"Dra- Malfoy. You can't put pressure on that. You did something to it." She said helping him lay down.

"Yeah, I rammed it into that damn door and fucked it up." He said. He pulled out his wand, with great diffictulty using his left hand, and handed it to Hermione. "Just heal it."

Hermione stared at him. She could feel the wand resisting her. "Malfoy, it won't work. Your wand, it-

Draco growled. "And you don't have yours." He groaned.

Hermione sighed and looked at her knees. She had an idea. She began to rip off the bottom of her skirt, which she had charmed to be longer than normal. Draco looked at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing Granger?" He asked as she propped him up against the wall. She grabbed onto his shoulder and he began to panick. "Granger, what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry. My cousin's a doctor."

"That doesn't help! Your cousin is the doctor! Not you!" he squealed.

"She tought me a few things, like how to fix a dislocated shoulder." She popped his shoulder into its socket without another word.

"MOTHER! God dammit Granger, how about a fucking warning next time?" he scolded.

"Sorry." She simply said. She took the piece of her ripped skirt and tied it loosely around Draco's neck. Then she placed his arm in the make-shift sling. "There. It's the best I can do. Just try not to move your arm."

Draco muttered something that sounded like a thank you, but Hermione took no notice to it. While there was still daylight, she looked around the small, but still spaciouse, broom closet. There were a few boxes that she would explore and sort tomorrow, if they weren't already. There were a few brooms in there, a book here and there, and not much else.

The sun began to set on their first day in the closet. Hermione looked out of the small window at the top of the wall, the last rays of sunlight filing through the glass.

She looked over at Draco, who had fallen asleep already wrapped in his winter coat. She smiled. "Sweet dreams, Malfoy."

She lay down on the other side of the room and fell asleep. She would need it, for tomorrow would be a long day.

**IM BAACCKKK! Yes, I got this idea from two different stories, I think. I can never remember these days. **

**So if you have read chapter 15 of Hfhiac, you would know that I got a new computer. One with no spell check. So if you notice any spelling errors or anything, shoot me a message or just review it and i will fix it. Also, if someone could recomend me a spell check website that will do it for free and doesn't require any payments, that would be great.**

**And have I told you all I love you? Well, now I did. And I will do it again. I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for reading this guys! You have no idea how much it means to me!**


	2. Tension

Title: Surprise, Surprise

Chapter: 2

Author: Idontgiveaflyingfuck

Rated: M

Story Summary: One night, Draco and Hermione get locked in a closet. Some things happen and the rest is history…Right? Dramione Post DH

Chapter Summary: It's been a few days since Draco and Hermione got stuck in the broom closet. Their days mostly consist of silence and sitting (or pacing in Hermione's case.) When tensions get high, who will snap first?

**-READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 2: Tension

Silence.

That's all that there was in the spacious cupboard. Every morning, Hermione would wake up with a sore body part, stretch it out and walk around for about a minute. Then she would wake Draco and he would do the same.

His arm was better and he could now use his wand with his dominant hand. Draco would conjure them breakfast and they would sit on the floor and eat in silence. Sometimes they would eat on the stairs if they were feeling too sore to sit on the floor. They've already went through all the boxes and now there was nothing to do.

Hermione paced. When Draco got tired of it, he would conjure her a book to read, which she would finish within a day or two. He would conjure one for himself on occasion.

It was day thirteen of there encasement. Or so they thought. Hermione lost track at five. Their hope of anyone finding them had vanished, and the nights were getting colder.

One night, Draco couldn't take anymore of it.

"Granger, stop that pacing. You're driving me crazy." He said as he stood up, stretching his legs. His voice cracked from the lack of use.

"Well I'm sorry Malfoy, but there is nothing to do in here." She replied.

"What about all the books I've gotten you?" he asked, gesturing to te large pile in the corner.

"I've read them all."

"Well why don't you go back and re-read them?"

"Because I already know what happenes in all of them. It wouldn't be the same."

"Well it's got to be better than pacing every damn day." He looked out the window, the sun was setting. He finaly noticed the chill in the room and looked over at Hermione. She had only her school uniform on. Nothing else. He felt sorry for her, that's why he put warming charms on her every night while she slept. No other reason. Just pity.

Draco could lie to anyone, he just couldn't lie to himself. He had loved Hermione for quite a while now. That's why he has layed off on the teasing. Only enough to keep up his image.

"Just go to bed Granger. It's getting late." He simply said.

Hermione just stood there. Draco could see the small tremors coming from her body. "I-I c-can't."

"Well why not?" He asked impatiently. Hermione began to pace again. "Dammit Granger, I said quit with the pacing."

"It's cold down here M-Malfoy! I don't have a j-jacket. I've been p-pacing to keep warm." She shivered under his gaze.

Draco sighed. He conjured the bed he had been using with extra heavy sheets. He threw his coat at Hermione, sat down on the bed and took off his shoes. "Get in."

Hermione gaped at him. "The c-coat if f-fine."

"Granger, you're losing color in your lips. It will take more than a coat and a small warming charm to get you back up to a natural temperature. Just get in the damn bed. I don't bite."

Hermione hesitated before shrugging on the coat. It was quite comfortable. She sat down on the bed and took off her shoes, then shifted herself under the covers. She moved herself to the edge of the bed.

Draco got under the covers and sighed. He reached over and pulled Hermione to him, her face facing his chest. "Malfoy? What are you doing?"

"You aren't going to get warm like that. I think you would feel uncomfortable if we were spooning and frankly, I don't feel like waking up with a mouthful of your hair." He held her tight to keep her from moving away. This was going to be the only chance that he could hold her to him, so he took advantage of it.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She had liked Draco for the longest time, but since he was such an ass to her, she thought he was out of her reach. She treated him the way he treated her. And now that he was doing this, she didn't know how to act. Her hands were on his chest, which, by the way, was rock hard, and she had drempt of this for as long as she could remember.

She didn't have time to think about it now, though. She relished in the heat that his body provided and really didn't care that it was him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed closer. She looked up at him and thought, _What the hell. The worst he could do is kick me out of the bed or call me Mudblood. _So, Hermione kissed his neck, right under his jaw. "Thank you."

She looked up at him and his face was twisted into a strange expression. She looked at him with curiosity until she felt a lump pressed up against her.

"Malfoy…"

"Tell me about your adventures with the Demented Duo. That'll scare it off, plus it will provide a good way to put me to sleep." He said.

Hermione smirked. She reached up and kissed the spot under his jaw again. Then left a trail of kisses along his jaw until she reached his lips. Then she stopped. Draco let out a moan of protest, so small that Hermione thought that she might have imagined it. He took over now and captured her mouth with his.

Hermione gasped at the suddeness of all of it, letting Draco enter her mouth. His tounge explored every inch of her mouth, doing an intricate dance with hers as well. Hermione fought for dominance but gave up and let Draco lead. Draco roled them over until he was ontop of her, holding himself up on arms that were placed on either side of her. Draco broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, searching for an answer to a question unknown to Hermione.

She held the sides of his face in her hands and brought him back down for a kiss, hoping that would answer his question. She shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on the floor. Draco undid her tie, which she had refused to take off, and threw it off the bed. His hand snuck up her shirt and cupped her breast through her bra. She moaned at the feeling of it and felt herself get wet.

He kissed her neck and she arched her back against him. Her hands roamed his back then she brought them to his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. He sat up and took it off, throwing it somehwere in the room. He came back down and kissed Hermione with such a passion that she got impossibly wetter. His fingers fumbled with the buttons on her blouse until she took it off herself, not patient enough for him. He slid his hand up her thigh and under her torn skirt.

She undid his belt and slipped him out of his pants. He slid her skirt down her legs and all they were left with were their undergarments. He kissed her again, and then trailed them down her neck, down to her stomach and avoided the area she wanted him to touch. He went down to her her knee and licked his way up her inner thigh. She moaned as his tounge tickled her skin as he got closer to her core.

His tounge left her skin and he looked up at her, his eyes black as night with lust. He came back up and kissed her again, sliding her panties off of her without her noticing. He entered to fingers into her wettness and she gasped, bucking her hips and arching her back. He didn't move after that so she ground adainst his hand, mewling a the friction it created against her clit. Draco placed his free hand on her hip to make her stop. He began to pump his digits into her, slow and hard.

He curled his fingers and pumped again, elicting a loud moan from Hermione. He avoided the spot and Hermione tried to guide his hand back to it. His assumptions were correct, he hit her G-Spot.

He slammed into it and she cried out.

"Malfoy. I'm going- I'm going-

Draco pulled out of her right before she went over the top. She protested but he hushed her with another kiss. He moved himself to her entrance, rubbing his cock in her juices before easing himself in. She moaned at the feel of him stretching her out. He waited for her to adjust to his length before he pulled out and slammed into her.

She cried out in pleasure as he thrust, her breaths coming in quicker. She was so close that she could taste it. "Malfoy-

"Draco." He said. "My name is Draco." He breathed against her neck. He brought his hand inbetween them and played with her clit, rubbing it inbeween his fingers and flicking it.

Her walls began to convulse and shake as her orgasm swept over her. "Draco!" she cried out.

Hearing his name fly off her lips while she hit her climax made Draco see spots as he errupted inside of her. He bit down on her shoulder, she gasped at the pain that mixed with the pleasure.

When they were done, Draco roled to the side. He looked at Hermione's shoulder and kissed it tenderly. "Sorry about that." He apologised.

Hermione rolled over into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. Draco leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. Hermione was so tired that she fell asleep right away, followed by Draco only a few moments later.

* * *

Draco woke up to the pounding of footsteps.

He looked down at Hermione's sleeping figure and detached himself from her grasp. He threw on his boxers and a shirt and went up to the door.

Children's voices coul be heard coming from the hallway. Draco smiled. "Hermione!" He called as he ran back down the stairs. "Hermione wake up."

Hermione sat up in the bed, holding the sheet to her chest. "Mmmmm, what is it Draco?" She jumped when he pounced on her, knocking her back.

"We're getting out of this hell hole." He smiled. He kissed her passionatly and she couldn't help but be happy.

"Really? We're leaving?" A smile was plastered on her face, but then it fell.

"Yeah, the kids are back from vacation." He said. He finished putting on his pants and turned around to see Hermione with her head down. "Hey, what's wrong?" He crawled back onto the bed and sat next to her.

"We can't do this again. We can't see each other like we do now. We have to go back to being enemys" she said quietly.

"Why can't we see each other? I don't care what everyone thinks. After what happened in the war I'm a loner anyway."

"I'm sorry Draco, but I can't be with you."

Draco saw red. "Fine then." He spat. He stood abruptly from the bed, picked up her clothes and threw them at her. "Get dressed." He put on his shoes and straightened his tie.

Hermione put on her clothes and sat there, not knowing to do.

***At the same time***

"Well where could she be Harry? She wasn't at the Burrow."  
"Maybe she stayed here and forgot to tell us." Harry said, trying to console Ron.

"Without grabbing her things? Plus, she never forgets. Ever. Or are we not talking about Hermione anymore?"

"Well, there is one way to find out Ron. We gotta talk to her."

"How are we supposed to do that if we don't know where she is?"

"We will soon enough." Harry said, pulling an old piece of parchment. He looked over it after saying the spell and gasped. "She's in the broom cupboard in the next hallway with… God I really hope the map lies." He said taking off at a run with Ron close on his heels.

***Back in the cupboard***

The door rattled.

Hermione jumped at the sound. Draco was unsucessful at getting the door open and almost busted his shoulder again.

"Hermione!" It was muffled but destinct.

"Harry!" She yelled running up to the door. Draco followed.

"I really hope the Demented Duo can get us out of this one." He said coldly.

"Hermione!" Ron called. "The door is stuck! Push from the other side. We'll pull."

"On the count of three." Harry said. "One."

"Slam it on three." Draco said.

"Two."

"It won't work if we just push."

"Three."

Ron and Harry yanked on the door while Draco and Hermione slammed into it. The door burst open and Draco and Hermione went flying into the hallway.

Draco landed hard on his shoulder and Hermione landed face first, Harry and Ron went flying on their backs. Draco's face twisted into agony as he gasped, Hermione sat up and began to reach over but thought better of it.

"MALFOY!" Ron screeched. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I got stuck in a closet with your clumsy friend." He said as he held his shoulder.

"Malfoy. You stupid ferret, what did you do to yourself this time? Did Hermione kick you?" Harry asked, remembering when she punched him in the face. He smiled.

"No, I opened that damn door so I wouldn't die by breathing the same air as her." He said, nodding at Hermione.

She felt slightly wounded, but figured he was going back to their old ways. "Well I'm sorry. It's not my fault you can't watch where you are going."

"Oh whatever. Just fix this thing." Draco said. "I highly doubt any of you want to carry me to the hospital wing."

Hermione sighed and sat on Draco, grabbing his shoulder once again.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked angrily.

"Fixing his," she popped the shoulder back into its socket, "shoulder."

"GOD DAMMIT GRANGER!" Draco screamed. "Mother fucker, son of a bitch that hurts. What the hell happened to my warning this time?"

"Oops." She said innocently. She stood up and walked over to Harry and Ron. "Go to the hospital wing to get a sling. I'm not waisting any more of my skirt on you."

Ron took notice to her ripped skirt and began to fume. "Hermione-

"I'll explain later. I'm starving though, and I also want to know what happened to my things." Hermione said.

No one noticed the hurt look Draco gave her as he watched her walk out of his life for good.

Or So he thought.


	3. Surprise

Title: Surprise, Surprise

Chapter: 3

Author: Idontgiveaflyingfuck

Rated: M

Story Summary: One night, Draco and Hermione get locked in a closet. Some things happen and the rest is history…Right? Dramione Post DH

Chapter Summary: Six years have passed since Hermione and Draco saw each other last. One rainy night, Hermione shows up on his doorstep for a reason unknown, and she's got a hell-of-a surprise for him.

**A/N: In case you guys didn't understand, Draco purpousfully fucked up his shoulder again. He knew it wasn't fully healed and told Hermione to ram into the door instead of pushing it. It was so that he could touch her one last time before they went back to enemies. Kinda creepy, I know, but it made the story cute. Okay, I'l let you guys go now. LOVE YA!**

**-READ- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

Chapter 3: Surprise

*6 years later*

The rain fell to the ground in a relentless downpour.

The street was quiet and nobody was out in the rain. Except for two, who had the hoods on their cloaks pulled up over their heads.

The girl was older and looked to be in her early to mid twenties. The boy was much younger, no older than eight, yet the way he carried himself, he could be a diplomat. Or someone much more important.

The woman took a deep breath and grabbed the boy's hand. They dashed across the street to the largest house on the street.

The house was tall, the porch-light was lit and the shadows flickered off the massive columns. The living room light was on but no one was in it.

The woman and the boy climbed up the steps and she froze infront of the door. The boy stood off to the side and nodded encouragingly at her. "Go on, mother. You need to do this." He said. He pulled his hood further down so that only shadows covered his face.

She nodded and took a shaky breath. She raised a hand, which was noticably trembling, and knocked on the door.

No answer came. "Well looks like no one's home. Let's go." She said and began to turn.

"Mother, no. Get back over there and knock again." The boy held her in place and turned her back around.

She stared at the door a moment before raising her hand again. Before she could knock, the door swung open.

A man stood before her, blond hair covering his eyes partialy, hiding most of his gray eyes. He was well built, not too muscular, but not twiggy either.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked.

"Mal- Draco. It's me," the woman lowered the hood of her cloak, "Hermione."

"Surprise, surprise. The great Hermione Granger has come to look for me. I could only imagine why. If you don't mind though, I have things to do." He lied. He would just go back in and drink some more.

He began to close the door when her hand shot out and held it open. "Draco, please you have to listen to me."

"Why should I listen to you? The last thing I want is to see you. You should leave." He said. He began to close the door once more.

"We need to talk about our kid!" she shouted.

The door stopped and Draco flung it back open. He stepped outside and stared at her wide-eyed. "Our what?"

"We have a child." She whispered. "Can I please come in?"

Draco nodded and looked over to the boy who stood patiently in the shadows. "Who's this? Your body guard?"

"Something like that." She simply said. The boy trailed in after her and Draco looked around quick before shuting the door.

Hermione took off her cloak and hung it on a rack before traveling to the living room and sitting on the couch. "Please, sit down…" Draco said sarcastically. He looked over at the boy. "That means you too short-stack."

"He doesn't talk much." Hermione said.

Draco shrugged and walked over to his desk where a bottle of fire-whiskey sat, the boy watching his every movenments. He grabbed two glasses and poured the amber liquid into them, giving one a generous amount. He handed one to Hermione and sat down in the armchair across from her.

She downed the liquid courage and inhaled deeply, not knowing where to begin. She sighed and decided to start from the beginning. "The night that we… when we were in the cupboard at Hogwarts, neither of us thought to use a contreceptive charm. All those weeks I was gone during school were to take care of the baby. Check-ups and what not. I had the baby during the summer. I didn't know how you would react to the baby after what had happened, so I didn't tell you. I've told him about you, though. He's been asking about you more and more so I decided that he should meet you for himself. But I wanted you to know about him first."

Draco was silent. "You kept this from me for six years?"

"I'm so sorry Draco. I would have told you sooner, but I was so scarred of what you were going to do. But he needs a father figure. He's six now and he needs a role model, and I figured who better than his father?"

Draco shook his head in anger. "You stupid, cold-hearted, Mudblood bitch." He snarled.

The boy jumped over the couch and rushed Draco. "Don't you dare call her that!" the boy screamed.

Draco moved to the side at the last second, his seeker reflexes finally paying off, and grabbed for the boy. He only managed to grasp the hood and he yanked it off, pulling the cloak along with it.

Draco gaped. The cloak landed on the floor with a small whoosh of air, and the boy slowly turned around. Draco stared into cold, hard, gray eyes.

"Scorpius. I told you to wait." Hermione scolded.

"But mother! Did you hear what he called you?"

Hermione snorted. "Don't worry sweet-heart, it wasn't the first time he's said that. I didn't want you to know about our fued or anything that happened when it happened. So I left those parts out and only told you the good things about him. It's a good thing I came and found you, Draco. I was running out of things to tell him.

"But, I told you things without you knowing." She said redirecting her attention to Scorpius. "You know your bedtime stories?"

"The ones about the white, bouncing ferret and the brown otter? Yeah, those are my favorites."

"Those were our sparring matches at Hogwarts." She turned to Draco. "His favorite is the one about the otter and her friends, the stag and the weasle, getting so furious with the ferret that the otter punched him in the face." She smiled.

Draco still stared at Scorpius who was a spitting image of him.

"Mother, I think he's in shock." Scorpius said.

"Draco?" Hermione set her glass and stood.

Draco's glass slipped from his fingers and he bolted out the door. Hermione called after him but he didn't hear.

She sighed and turned to her son. "Scorpius, go to uncle Harry's. The floo is right over there. Can you manage?"

"Mother, I got his looks, but I got your brains. Plus, if I remember correctly, he had second highest marks. So, yes, I think I can manage."

Hermione smiled at her son as he turned and went to Harry's. She sighed and turned around. Fogetting her cloak she rushed out the door after Draco.

It started to rain as she ran down street after street. "Draco!" she called out again and again. He never answered.

She sneezed and shivered as she ran down the road. The rain soaked through her clothes and slowed her down, but she kept going. "Draco!" she called out again.

A loud shout could be heard from a near-by alley. She ran down the alley and found Draco, his hand bleeding and scratched, holding his shoulder with the other. He was crying. You could only tell by the sobs that were coming from him, the rain mixing on his face. "Draco?"

"Go away…" he said so quietly it was barely legible.

"No. Draco, we need to talk-

"GO AWAY!" he screamed. "I don't want you to see me like this. And I- I can't see you right now. I'll regret it later."

"Draco." She took a step closer. She reached out to him but recoiled when he flinched. She reached out again and he didn't flinch. "Draco, you're bleeding."

"I don't care about my hand." He turned around and slumped against the wall, falling into a large puddle.

Herimone inched closer and knelt down beside him. She looked at his shoulder which he was gripping tightly. "Draco, what's wrong with you shoulder?"

He chuckled. "Let's say that you wouldn't have made a very good muggle doctor."

"What are you talk…ing… about." She said as she realised what he meant. "I did that?"

"It never healed correctly. It was still usable, I just couldn't strain it. Tossed a good Quiddich carreer out the window." He held his breath and rammed his hand into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and Hermione was right next to him.

"Draco! What the hell did you just do!" she asked, not noticing he had grabbed onto her hand and was squeezing tightly.

"The doc taught me how to relocate my shoulder if I ever messed it up and couldn't get in. Comes in handy from time to time" He looked over at her and sighed. "Why did you really come find me?"

"What do you mean? I told you already. Scorpius needs a father figure and-

She was cut short by Draco's cold lips pressed against hers. He brought his hand to the back of her head and held her close. She took a moment before opening herself to his kiss. It ended as quickly as it began leaving Hermione inwardly pleading for him to kiss her again.

"Yes. That's true, but there is another reason. I can tell."

"I-I-I…" She sighed and looked into his eyes. "I wanted to see you again. I'm so sor-

She was cut off again by his lips on hers. She pulled back and he raised an eyebrow at her. "That's all I wanted to hear." He kissed her again and she didn't pull back. It was heart breaking of how tender it was, the rain pouring down on them heavily. Hermione pulled back and sneezed.

Draco chuckled. "Let's get you out of the rain."

He stood up and pulled her with him. He apparated them back to his house and went to find some towels.

Hermione sat back down on the couch and looked around. The fire from the fire place burned brightly creating a warm atmosphere. As she stared into the flames, she felt her eyelids grow heavy. She tried to stay awake but today had been exausting, and she fell asleep.

Draco walked in with a towel slung on his arm. He looked at Hermione and smiled. Casting a few quick drying charms, he scooped her into his arms and carried her upstairs. In the master bedroom, he placed her under the covers of his bed and kissed her forehead.

He went into his closet, grabbed a blanket, went back downstairs, and slept on the couch. Before her fell asleep, he hoped to know his son more by the end of the week.


	4. READ THIS SHIT CAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT!

**HELLO MY DEAR DRAMIONERS! I'M BACKKKK!**

**For now. Sorry, I've been obsessed with another fic i was writing. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**

**In the mean time, I'm going to write a Halloween story!**

**So here's what I want you to do my unnaturaly loyal followers! Either rewiew this chapter or send me a personal message with an idea for a story. It can be any plot that has to do with Dramione/Harry Potter. Give me a plot and I will type it up. Then I shall post it and you can read to your hearts content.**

**Got it?**

**HORAY! Now go my lovelies, and I shall see you tomorrow!**

**(If you want to know what fanfic I am writing and you like Fullmetal Alchemist, (or if you don't. It follows everything so know exactly what's going on...) You can go read it. It's called A Whole Other Journey (AWOJ for short) and the alternate beginning A Whole Other Beginning (See what I did there?). Now go read lovely fanfictions before I get depressed at how sad I'm making you guys!**

**I HOPE I DIDN'T LIFT YOUR HOPES TOO MUCH TO HAVE THEM CRUSHED LIKE THIS!**

**Love ya! -Idontgiveaflyingfuck**


End file.
